With a rapid development of display technology, a display device is larger and larger in size. Since the distances between the human eye and the respective parts on the display device are not equal to each other, the viewed planar screen image is actually “twisted” when a human being views a planar display device. This phenomenon is more serious especially when the human being views a large-size screen.
Nowadays, a curved-surface display device is brought to the market. The curvature of the screen of the curved-surface display device is approximately the same with that of the retina of human eye. Therefore, when a user located directly in the front of the curved-surface display device views the screen image displayed by the curved-surface display device, the distance between the human eye and the central area of the curved-surface display device in a horizontal direction is roughly identical to the distance between the human eye and the border area of the curved-surface display device in the horizontal direction. Since the distances between the eye and the respective pixel dots are substantially the same in viewing the screen (e.g., TV screen), the screen image can be projected to the human brain at the same angles. The curved screen of the curved-surface display device achieves an excellent viewing angle especially at the left and right sides thereof. The user can get a natural and comfortable viewing experience, the brain endures less pressure, the presence is excellent, and it is a new experience for the viewing.
Generally, the display panel is bent to a certain degree and cooperates with a curved backlight source to form the curved-surface display device. However, when the curved display panels (e.g., curved TV panels) leave the factory, most of their curvatures are set to a constant and are not adjustable. The curvatures of human eyes' retina are not completely the same and the distance between the human being and the screen is not totally fixed. It will affect the user's viewing experience if the curved-surface display device still maintains at the original curvature.
Therefore, the present invention is to develop a curvature remotely adjustable curved-surface display device for solving the problems in the existing curved-surface display devices.